Fifty Shades of Rainbow
by AuthorBoi
Summary: Edward is alone for a month and, with no Bella to keep him company, he decides to do a bit of reading when he is interrupted by none other than Emmett. What will happen when they sit down and watch a classic movie together . . . will true feelings come out? Anyway, lots of luscious sex to be had in this story. Mature, m/m story.


A/N: Hi! This is not my usual pairing, buuuuut I thought I would give these guys a go together. It was going to be a one-shot but, honestly, I have too much to say for these boys.

Huge thanks to my lovely beta, nmydreamz, for her patience and love of fixing my errors!

This story is dedicated to a very special person in my life, who has helped me more than she will ever know. My Oma :)

Please enjoy, and reviews are always loved…

**FIFTY SHADES OF RAINBOW **

**Chapter 1 **

Edward walked around aimlessly after having no luck at the piano, no longer able to play. He hadn't written any new music in months. It was like before he met his mate, Bella, the love of his life. One hundred and fifty years later, the spark was gone.

Many changes had taken place within that time. Their beautiful daughter, Nessie, was now married and was a great-grandmother herself to many grandchildren, all who possessed the shifting ability from her husband - Jacob Black. They were back in La-Push as their eldest, a wolf, was ready to lead the new pack. Jacob and Nessie would live in Forks, so he could keep an eye on his cubs. Edward never had a problem with Jacob. In fact, he really enjoyed his company.

Bella had gone on a shopping spree, to Paris, with Edward's sister, Alice, and would be away for another month. Those two had become closer over the century. He had been wondering about them for a while, but couldn't see why Bella would betray him in such a away.

Jasper now lived in Ireland, of all places, with his mate, Seth Clearwater. The day it happened, Alice was accepting, saying she knew all along that Jasper was only hers for a short time. She came to our family in hopes Jasper would learn to be a vegetarian, so he would be safe around his soul mate. They were deliriously happy, and the Cullen's only heard from them when they came up for air.

Esme and Carlisle were in Alaska with extended family, where they enjoyed a few decades of rest from the human race. Carlisle wanted to try new things and was studying to be a dentist, of all things. Rose was still a bitch to all those who were a threat to her. She and Bella still didn't get along. Even after Bella changed, they bickered.

Emmett was the same goofy guy he had always been. As Edward thought of his big brother, who was technically younger than him, a smile graced his face but it didn't stop him from feeling restless.

Walking to the bookshelf, he ran his fingers over the books in their huge library. Bella had become obsessed with the _Fifty Shades of Gray _trilogy, having read the books repeatedly. She had replaced them many times over the decades. It was long forgotten by common man now, just a flash in the pan, so to speak; a one-series wonder. Now, you can only find the books in second-hand junk shops.

Thunder and lightening lit up the house as the winter storm hit. The season was upon them, and soon the snow would make the world seem a little bit purer because of it.

The lights began to flicker, and went out. Not that it bothered Edward, but now the neighbours would come over to borrow candles, like they often did during a storm. To keep up appearances, he lights a few and places them around the room. He smiled, thinking they were truly quite pretty. He sat down and opened the book, hoping his mind would settle, knowing it would probably be mind-numbing. Soon he was immersed in the story and time began to fly by. He was so engrossed in the book he didn't hear Emmett enter the house.

"Whatcha doin?" Emmett asked, as he flopped himself down on the couch beside Edward, whipping the book out of his hands.

"Give it back, Emmett," Edward hissed, trying to get it off the larger man.

Emmett's bulk didn't hinder his speed, even with Edward's mind reading abilities.

"Dude, when was the last time you hunted?" Emmett asked, suddenly turning serious.

Edward shook his head and grabbed the book. "I'm not hungry, I hunted only yesterday," he admitted.

"What the hell are you reading? You're horny. I can smell you a mile away." Emmett sat up straight as Edward pulled his legs up before resting his chin on his knees. If he still had blood running through his veins he would be blushing many shades of red.

Again he grabbed the book from Edward, and read the title. A smirk crossed the vampires lips and his famous dimple appeared. Edward groaned involuntarily. Thankfully, Emmett had learnt to hide his thoughts from his younger brother but, from the look on his face, Edward could tell he was going to be taking the piss out of him. He was wrong. Throwing the book on the coffee table, he stood and pulled Edward off the couch.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, conscious of his erect penis, discreetly trying to push it down.

"Taking you somewhere to have fun." He walked to the door and picked up Edward's jacket, holding it open for him. One thing Emmett had learnt in all his years was that being a gentleman always paid off.

Edward raised an eyebrow, but allowed Emmett to slip his jacket on for him. After quickly blowing out all the candles, Emmett was opening the door, giving another bow as Edward walked past. Curious more than confused, Edward waited to follow Emmett down the path. Pushing the button, the car rose off the ground and the doors opened automatically. With ease and grace Edward slid into the vehicle and waited for the seat belt to slide across his body, to secure him into place. Their cars from days gone past were now stored in a garage, back in Forks, where Jacob lovingly kept them running. They only came out once a year when there was a vintage expo taking place, in Seattle. It was a family reunion of sorts, for the Cullens. Even with the weight of Emmett, the car stayed stable as he, too, slid gracefully into his seat.

"Home," Emmett commanded the car.

"Miss driving," Edward pouted, as the car maneuvered itself into the traffic.

Emmett agreed and they began to talk of their old cars. Edward's Volvo was now worth millions of dollars, not that he would dream of selling it. Emmett's jeep was worth even more, thanks to the rarity of it. Technology had moved fast over the decades and humans now lived on Mars. Seth wanted to go visit but, as vampires and shifters were still a hidden secret, that was impossible. He couldn't take the drug that put people into deep slumber, to keep them from aging while waiting to arrive, so they remained here, on earth.

"We can go visit Jacob in a few weeks. Maybe we could hire the old runway and drag race like the good old days," Edward smiled, he couldn't help it. Only Emmett seemed to be able to get him out of his funk.

Bella wanted to live away from the rest of the family, but Edward couldn't imagine being away from Emmett for too long. He was his happy place. As much as he loved Bella, she didn't bring sun into his world anymore.

The garage door opened and the car pulled into its spot, before resting down on the ground. The doors opened and both men got out and headed to the house. Emmett opened the door wide, and again bowed as Edward passed. Inclining his head in thanks, Edward stepped into Emmett's warm, inviting home. Unlike his and Bella's house, which seemed cold and uninviting, Emmett liked the soft furnishings and the sports memorabilia scattered around his home. He even had a beer fridge by his couch, which was always stocked with beer and snacks for his human friends.

Since Rose had left him, to be with Garrett, Emmett seemed lighter and more confident with himself. He took it badly but, with help from the Cullen males, he pulled through and hasn't looked back since. Thirty years later he still hadn't found a woman, although he had many knocking on his door.

Standing behind Edward, Emmett pulled the jacket from the smaller man's shoulders. His cool breath tickled the redheads neck, making the hairs stand on end. As he licked his lips, he took unneeded breaths to try and will his cock down.

"Thought we could watch a movie," Emmett said, heading to the tv, ordering a movie with just the sound of his voice.

"Thought we could do a marathon of Fifty Shades," he chuckled.

"Rather we watched something else," Edward chockelled.

Emmett scratched his head for a few minutes and ordered a movie, making himself comfortable on the couch; Edward sat beside him. Even though there was plenty of other seating, he wanted to be close. Emmett leaned over and grabbed two bottles from the fridge and handed one to Edward. When Edward took the lid off, he could smell bobcat blood. Much to his surprise, the blood was warm and fresh. Emmett tapped his bottle against Edwards.

"Cheers" he said, winking.

Edward watched in fascination as Emmett placed the bottle against his lips and took a sip. He watched his adam's apple bob up and down. Closing his eyes, he placed the bottle to his lips and took a drink. He was thirsty and continued with gusto and soon finished the bottle, then slammed it down on the coffee table. Hearing a groan, he turned and looked at Emmett, who was wriggling uncomfortably.

_Good, _Edward thought to himself.

"So what're we watching?" Edward asked, accepting another bottle from Emmett.

"A movie Seth and Jasper recommended some time back, I haven't watched it yet.

_Click_," he commanded.

Both men got comfortable and the credits began. The movie was old, but it didn't matter. They tended to be the best. Edward was surprised he had never heard of it. He knew all the old movies and had a huge collection, but DVD's and Blu Rays were obsolete. Like so many things now. In a way, it made Edward sad that things couldn't stay the same as when he was only a young vampire, back when things were simple.

The first scene had two men meeting at the airport, one picking up the other and kissing him passionately. The couple reminded Edward of Jasper and Seth; the pale skin and the warm russet skin. After the kissing scene, the movie was about a young, gay man who had no luck with love.

Not caring that the story was about gay men, both Emmett and Edward settled back into the couch and got comfy. Over the years, everyone had come to accept gay couples as normal. Seth was a huge campaigner for the cause. Over the early years, during imprint, Jasper and Seth helped young men come to accept themselves when their families kicked them out of their homes. It took the pack a long time to accept Seth not only imprinting on a man, but a vampire as well. One look at the happy couple, when they were alone, and the pack knew Jasper and Seth were as happy as anyone could be.

The movie had both men intrigued by the story line and when it came to the part where the main character decided to experiment, both men slumped down in their seats. not daring to look at each other. After the scene, Emmett excused himself to the bathroom upstairs. Edward chuckled since Emmett had no use for a bathroom, but felt his pain as his own cock was throbbing. Edward paused the movie and went to grab himself another bottle, impressed that where the blood was stored, it was warm compared to the rest of the fridge. A loud thump came from upstairs and Edward paused with the bottle to his mouth.

"Fuck," he heard Emmett whisper.

Without thought, Edward raced up the stairs to see what had hurt Emmett. He followed his sweet scent and discovered the bathroom door slightly ajar. Looking in without putting himself into view, he watched as Emmett grabbed a wash cloth and rinsed it in water. With his back to the door Edward couldn't see what he was doing, but with his jeans low on his hips and his belt buckle open, he guessed he was cleaning himself after . . . Emmett turned towards the door. In fright, Edward raced down the stairs and sat down, grabbed the bottle, and pretended to drink as Emmett came down the stairs.

"Enjoy the show, did we?" he asked, not in the least bit embarrassed.

"Sorry Em's, I thought you were hurt and I came up to check," Edward blurted out.

"Nah, I found that really hot," Emmett said, sniffing the air. "Don't think I was the only one either," he smirked, glancing down at Edwards crotch.

"Errr, shall we finish watching the movie?" Edward swore under his breath at his forgetfulness to hide his still-throbbing cock.

"Can wait while you use the bathroom," Emmett winked. Edward was about to refuse, but he was still painfully hard and it seemed not to have any desire to go away.

"Be right back." He all but flew up the stairs and shut the door, and made sure he locked it.

Taking down his pants, he pulled his cock out of his restrictive boxer shorts and let it bounce against his stomach. Pre-cum seeped from the tip. He brushed his thumb over it and slowly began to move his fingers up and down his cock, his long, nimble fingers slightly cooler than his warmer member. Looking up, he saw his reflection in the mirror, his eyes black as coal. His eyes were half hooded, and with each stroke he came closer to his release. He hadn't touched himself since marrying Bella and, before that, he really didn't often. He tried thinking of said person, but with every stroke his mind wandered back to the young man on the screen, pleasuring himself. His cock twitched with excitement at the thought of him pleasuring himself like the young did. However this was not the place to try and do such a thing but maybe once home he would try. His balls tighten at the thought and he moved his long slender fingers faster up and down his cock at vampire speed. The glorious coil in his stomach warned him he was close. With two more strokes, his seed gushed out of his cock and landed on the counter and floor. Edward continued to stroke himself until he was dry.

Taking unneeded breaths, he looked once more in the mirror. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he saw a soft blush on his cheeks. He quickly cleaned up his mess and washed his cock, before washing his hands. He procrastinated about going back down to join Emmett, out of embarrassment, his brother knowing what he had just done. On reflection, he shouldn't be; had Emmett not done the same? One last look in the mirror he shrugged his shoulders and headed to the door.

"Feeling better?" Emmett asked, as Edward descended down the stairs.

Edward merely inclined his head and continued to his seat, conscious of Emmett's eyes on him. He gave a smirk as he saw a glimpse of Emmett's thoughts. That small glimpse however had his cock twitch again. Taking pause, Edward tried to think back to when this all happened. He turned towards Emmett, who seemed to have forgotten his last thought. He tapped the couch beside him and smiled. Licking his lips, Edward sat beside him, leaning back to get comfortable.

"Play," Emmett commanded the television.

The movies grabbed both men's attention as the characters went on locations for modeling shoots. Edward and Emmett spoke of times gone past where they, too, had travelled the world.

"Now that is one place I would like to visit," Emmett said, as they watched scenes from Italy; a quite village with a beautiful castle. Edward couldn't agree more and wondered if the castle still existed.

"We should go," Edward said, pulling out his mobile device, looking it up. Sure enough, the place still stands.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked.

"Why not? We are both free at the moment," Edward smirked.

"Jesus," Emmett moaned, as the movie went to the characters, who made love for the first time in the grand castle. Edward swallowed the venom welling in his mouth.

"I should go," Edward said, getting up.

"Yeah, okay," Emmett rubbed his hand at the back of his neck, looking down at his feet. Edward lifted his hand to touch the soft, curly hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked, only to stop when Emmett looked up at him. "So, you still want to go to the Villa Cortine Palace Hotel?

"Sure, what about you, Em's? Want to come with me?" Edward whispered, hoping the answer would be yes.

Emmett raised his hand and touched Edwards cheek with his thumb. Closing his eyes, Edward leaned into his touch. "I would go anywhere with you, Eddy, alway have, always will." Emmett's voice was soft.

Edward pulled away before he forgot himself and did something stupid. "I will contact you as soon as I have firm dates." He flew out the door before Emmett could reply. It was faster to run home, and the storm was raging as fast as his mind was. Once home, he stripped his clothes and jumped into a hot shower, hoping it would relax his body.

Leaning against the wall of the shower cubicle, images of Emmett flashed through his mind. Ever since Rosalie brought him home after the bear attack, Edward had found the young man intriguing and, if he really admitted it, handsome. But, of course, he found all his family beautiful; it was what they were designed to be. Carlisle, with his blonde hair, his golden eyes full of compassion. Jasper, with his scars and manners, could charm the devil himself. Then Emmett, the bear of a man, who was gentle and built like a greek god.

Only once had he seen Emmett naked, when he was making the change. He had seen his flaccid cock as he thrashed about, while he burned. Edward remembered the thought of wondering how big he would be when erect, because he certainly wasn't small, soft. Banging his head against the wall, he shouldn't be thinking of his family like this. Quickly washing himself, he jumped out and headed to his bedroom, where he saw a missed call from Bella. Hitting _view,_ his wife's face came up on the big screen.

"_Hello, Edward, guess I missed you, huh? Anyway, just letting you know we decided to travel a bit, and wondered if you'd mind if I came home a little later than planned." _Bella moved slightly in her chair and Edward got a glimpse at Alice laying on the bed behind her, naked by the looks of it, from what he could see. Bella looked back and then to the screen again. "_So, anyway, hope you have fun." _With that, she turned the screen off and had been disconnected.

Ripping his towel off, he put on pants and a top before calling Emmett, asking him to come for a hunt. He didn't need to hunt, but it was that, or commit murder of an innocent person. Emmett, however, wasn't answering his phone. Deciding to go on his own, he raced towards the forest, just meters from his backyard, and ran. If he could cry, he wondered if he could. He really didn't know what to feel other than anger at his wife of 150 years. If she had just said she wanted a divorce, he would have given her one. He had watched how unhappy Rose had been, when she started feeling for Garrett. She never cheated on him though, which may have surprised many, but deep down he knew that she did still love Emmett. After all, what was there not to love?

Finding a herd of deer, Edward paused and watched them as they grazed on the damp forest floor. A little fellow, newly born, stumbled on his long, spindly legs. His mother gently nudged him in encouragement. All anger from Edward subsided and he sat on the forest floor, down wind from the herd, and watched them interact. How alike they were, to humans; a bond that should not be broken. Sadly, though, it was the circle of life, to survive. Deer were at the top of the food list for vampires. They were easy to catch and pretty much everywhere. The wind swirled through the air and the herd got a whiff of his scent. They scattered, the young mother trying to hurry her newborn along. Edward didn't want to frighten the doe anymore and quickly left the area, so they could relax and once again enjoy their foraging.

Two hours later the trip was booked, and they were lucky to be able to fly out the day after tomorrow. Edward decided to tell Emmett tomorrow, and hoped he had been serious about going. Money was not an issue for any of the Cullen's, but this was a very expensive trip; the resort was much more than luxury.

With hours to fill, Edward wondered how his daughter was and placed a call to her. Jacob was the person who popped up on the screen, his perfect smile in place.

"Dad, so nice to hear from you. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Jacob asked, picking up his youngest great-grandson, who was smiling just like his father. Edward waved at the screen, earning a wave back from the tiny little hand.

"Poppa!"

"Hello, Eph," he said, suddenly missing his family.

"You okay, Dad?" Jacob suddenly frowned and placed the protesting child on the ground, out of view.

"Can we talk in private?" Edward asked. Jacob held up a finger and disappeared from view.

"Okay, I'm all yours," he said, going into the private, soundproof room.

Since Jacob and his daughter's first child, Jacob had taken to calling Edward _Dad_. Only when they were in private did he call him Edward. Taking a deep breath, Edward went on to explain what he had seen during the call from Bella. Jacob listened, and watched as his father-in-law broke down. If Jacob was shocked, he never let on. Rather, he nodded and listened until Edward had talked himself out.

"You can do better, Edward. She doesn't deserve you," Jacob growled.

She had played Jacob for a fool way back when, and their friendship was not what it once was. The shifter never really forgave her, and now cringed at how he followed her around like a lost puppy. Chuckling, he looked at the screen and saw his father-in-law running his hand through his already messy hair. He took pity on him, and asked Edward if he wanted to come and stay. It would mean that the pack would grow with his presence, but it would happen eventually, anyway.

"Actually, I'm going to Italy for a few weeks with Emmett, so just giving you a heads up," Edward said, finally smiling.

"Good idea. He will cheer you up," Jacob winked at Edward. "Listen, have a good time and I suggest you get the divorce papers started while you're away. Not that I don't trust her, but . . . Edward, you're going to be okay, right?" he asked, concern in his voice when he saw Edward's shoulders slump in defeat.

Jacob turned and quickly said goodbye; someone obviously needed his attention. Turning off the screen, Edward wandered around aimlessly again. In the end he decided to call Carlisle and Esme, to tell them he was filing for divorce. Thankfully, Jasper had the gumption to make Edward sign a prenup with Bella when they got married. She now had her own money and, if she was going to be around Alice, money would never be an issue. After a few hours talking to his creator and his so-called mother, it was dawn. Even after two hundred and fifty years, Edward wished he could sleep.

"Edward, you here?" Emmett boomed from the lower level of the house.

"In my room," Edward hollered back.

Even if both men had whispered, they would have heard each other. Living around humans for so long, they acted more human than vampire. It was a lot easier to do with Emmett. He opened the bedroom door and threw himself on the bed, which hadn't been used very often. Bouncing a few times, the bed seemed to groan at the sudden weight.

"We still going to Italy?"

"Actually, we are," Edward looked at his watch. "In six hours we need to be at the airport," he smiled.

Emmett jumped off the bed and clapped his hands. "Better go pack," he said, and raced to the door.

"Me, too. Meet you back here for a hunt in say, two hours?" Emmett smiled and raced out the door.

Shaking his head, Edward went to seek out a suitcase. Two hours gave him time to pack at human speed while he talked to his lawyer. He was assured things would be sorted by time he returned from his holiday away. Once his bag was packed, he unpacked it again and decided he really needed new more hip clothes. Emmett always looked cool where he came across as boring if not smart. Maybe they could go shopping while they were in Italy. Going through his wardrobe again Edward found clothes that Rose and Emmett had bought him as gifts. Casual tees and jeans were packed,along with a few dressy clothes.

Emmett arrived just as Edward placed his suitcase by the front door. Having spoken to his neighbours, asking them to keep an eye on the place, he double checked everything was locked. Even though neither man was thirsty, it was safer to go top off, as being in a small vessel with humans was painful. Even though the need to feed was gone, the _desire_ to feed from fresh blood was always there.

Having both caught a large stag, each drank greedily, Edward dropping his stag first. He watched and Emmett drank his dry. His eyes closed, his long lashes tickling his high cheek bone looked perfect. Edward never really took much notice of others feeding but, now since he'd watched Emmett, decided it was beautiful and would take the time to watch again. His cock twitched at the thought of the man before him, naked while he fed.

Eyes bulging and shaking his head, Edward told Emmett he would meet him back at the house when he was done. Dropping his stag, Emmett nodded and moved on to find more. Edward raced back to the house and slammed the door.

"He is your brother . . . he is your brother," Edward repeated over and over again, but his cock was not listening. Closing his eyes, visions of Emmett, naked and feeding, filled his mind. "FUCK," Edward slammed his fist against the concrete wall. Thankfully, it didn't do too much damage but sadly, didn't make Edward's cock go down. Not until the screen alerted him that Bella was ringing. Taking an unneeded, deep breath, he stepped forward.

"Bella what a surprise," Edward's voice not giving away exactly how hurt and angry he was.

"Hello, Edward," she smiled, acting as though she really did miss him.

"You having a good time with Alice?"

"Urgh, sick of shopping," Bella moaned.

"What else have you been up to while there? Shops aren't open all the time," he said, leaning back against the wall, to hide the damage he'd made.

"Been bored, really," she sighed. "What about you, Edward?"

"Talking to my lawyer actually," he admitted. Bella's lips made a perfect 'O' shape. "The divorce papers will be ready to sign when you get back. I expect you out of my house by the time I return from my trip," he said, anger building up inside again.

"Edward I . . . I don't understand," Bella frowned. "Have I done something to upset you? I am your mate."

"MATE? You don't cheat on your mate, Bella. No wonder Alice was desperate to make you a vampire. But why did she have to bring me into this?" he snapped.

"What are you talking about?" she again asked, innocently.

"Are you trying to tell me you're not having sexual relations with Alice? When was the last time we had sex, Bella?"

The front door opened and Emmett walked in. Seeing what was happening, he took the bags and said he would meet him outside. Nodding, Edward turned back to the screen.

"The family knows, Bella. You know what? I'm kinda glad this happened. Goodbye, Isabella." With that, he flicked off the screen before she could say anything else.

Emmett pulled him into one of his famous bear hugs. Edward leaned into him and hugged him back, drawing in his sweet scent. Pulling back, Emmett lifted the smaller man's chin, to meet him eye to eye.

"Let me take care of you. Like you did me," he whispered, before kissing Edward's forehead. "You know I love you, right?" Emmett asked, stepping completely back. He lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah, I do." Edward rested his hand on Emmetts chest. "Come on, we have a plane to catch."

.

"Mr and Mr Cullen, welcome to Italy," the hotel desk clerk said.

"Thank you," Edward said, placing his credit card on the counter.

He had to admit, the place was perfect. It looked exactly the same as it did in the movie. Emmett was admiring the art scattered around the foyer area. Edward couldn't take his eyes off the women, who were openly staring at him. He gave a hiss that they couldn't hear, but it got Emmett's attention. Turning, he smiled at Edward and walked over, ignoring the women who were trying to get his attention by fluttering their eyelashes, giggling.

"The honeymoon suite is our best room. We hope you enjoy your stay with us. If there's anything you need, please let us know."

Edward started to protest about the mistake. He had ordered the penthouse suite, but Emmett wrapped his large arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure it will be perfect. Thank you, Eddy, for such a wonderful surprise." Emmett squeezed his waist and gave him a wink.

The porter came and picked up their bags and led them to the elevator, Emmett's arm still around Edward's waist. The two young women who were trying to catch his attention were now pouting, but quickly moved their attention to the next young man who came into view. The porter showed them around and made sure they knew how to use the large bath, and offered to pop the champagne. Edward had left Emmett to deal with him and went to stand on the balcony. Night was upon them as they arrived. Of course, everything had been perfectly timed.

Hearing the porter leave, Edward remained where he was. The view was stunning, and he couldn't wait to go out and explore with Emmett. Large arms were placed on either side of him and he could feel Emmett's body very close to his. If he had a heart, it would be beating a million beats a second.

"Such a beautiful sight," Emmett said, tickling Edward's ear.

"Yes it is," Edward shivered. He made to turn around and was greeted by Emmett's large, broad chest, imprisoned within his arms. Looking up, he saw Emmett looking down at _him_ rather than the scenery.

Emmett leaned down. "I didn't mean the scenery, Edward," he whispered so low, Edward struggled to hear it.

Edward swallowed the venom pooling in his mouth and felt heat run through his body; something he had not felt since he was human.

"Ems, what do you mean?" he finally asked when Emmett didn't continue.

"Edward, I love you. Not like a brother. Never have, never will," he placed a finger on Edward's lips. "Don't talk." He bent down and kissed Edward's lips softly at first, like a sweet peck.

Edward stood with his arms at his side for a few brief seconds, trying to figure out exactly what was happening. The heat of Emmett's mouth brought him back to reality, and he began kissing him back as Emmett's tongue grazed along his lips, asking for entrance. His arms wrapped around Emmett's thick neck and pulled him closer. Emmett saw this as an opening and pressed his body against the smaller man. Leaning on the balcony railings, the two men's lips never left each others. How much time had passed, neither knew or cared. Their tongues fought for dominance, each allowing the other to dominate at times. It wasn't until they heard the door beside them open, from the other suite, that they pulled apart.

"Maybe we should go inside," Edward said, dropping his arms from around Emmett's neck.

Oh, how he missed his arms being there, like the ones Emmett dropped from his waist. The cold air hit them as they pulled their bodies away from one another. Giving the neighbours a nod, Emmett took Edward's hand and led him inside, leaving the door open. He turned to his love and pulled him closer.

"I love you," he said again. This time his voice was loud and clear. Edward licked his lips and looked down at the ground.

"I . . . I . . ." Emmett pulled his chin up with a finger.

"You don't have to say it, Edward. I just want you to know. I'm not going to hide it anymore. Seth has been on my back for years," he chuckled.

"Wait, Seth knew? How did I not . . . not know? Who else knows?"

"Relax, Edward. Only Seth and Jasper know. It's impossible for me to hide my feelings from Jasper, you know that as well as I do. Seth, well he is Seth. Jasper never told him," he started kissing Edward again.

Edward knew he should push him away. For God's sake, Emmett was his brother. But he didn't care, he loved being kissed by the man. It felt more right than it ever did kissing Bella. What would the family say? Would they disown them, if they found out? Wasn't this incest? NO. They weren't really brothers, that was just a rouse to put the humans off. They had no blood running through their veins. Even though Carlisle was both of their creators, it meant nothing . . . or did it?

Reluctantly, Edward pushed Emmett away. He could see the hurt in the other man's eyes, and hated seeing it there. Running his hand through his hair he took a deep breath.

"Why don't we go for a walk and explore tonight?" he asked.

"Whatever you want, Edward," Emmett sighed.

Edward grabbed his hand and made Emmett look at him. "Emmett, just give me some time, okay?"

"Of course, Ed. However long you need." He pulled Edward's hand to his lips, and kissed it.

"Thank you, love." Edward smiled at the look on Emmett's face when he called him _love_.

Hand in hand, they explored the village. They weren't the only couple doing so.

At dawn, it was time to head back to the motel and hide from the humans while the sun shined down upon the pretty village. Collecting their key, they asked that they not be disturbed, no matter what, as they had already eaten. Once in the room, they felt awkward, and both pretended to be busy, unpacking. Edward excused himself to the bedroom while Emmett flicked on the television.

He pulled out his personal phone and dialed Jasper and Seth's number. It was Seth's sweet face that greeted him. Edward immediately relaxed. Still, to this day, Seth had the purest of hearts and was one of his closest friends.

"Edward! How is Italy?" he asked, as a greeting.

"Amazing," Edward admitted. "Why didn't you tell me Emmett had feelings for me?" he asked.

Seth's hand went to his mouth, trying to hide a giggle. "Because you had to figure it out for yourself," he paused. "Wait, you _have_ figured it out, haven't you?" he asked.

Edward thought for a few minutes. "I do believe I love him, yes," he finally admitted. Seth screamed and did a little dance. Jasper came into view and grabbed his wolf by the waist, and looked at Edward.

"Well, what are you doing talking to us?" he asked.

Edward chewed his lip and again knew he would be blushing, if he could.

"Ohhhhh," Jasper said, kissing his mate and leaving them alone. Even though he would hear everything that Edward and Seth were saying to each other, he was giving them as much privacy as possible.

"Edward, you know it will come naturally, right?"

"I don't know what you mean," Edward snapped.

"What did you want to talk about, then?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Sorry, Seth, I just . . ." he chewed his lip.

"Edward, let it happen. Just do what feels right. You must have been the same with Bella, right?"

"Um, kinda different, Seth," he chuckled, trying to ease his fear.

Seth giggled. "Like I said, just do what comes naturally. I take it you want to be . . . "

"Yeah." He felt bile coming up his throat.

"You could swap."

"Swap?"

"Take turns topping," he shrugged. "Me and Jasper do," he admitted.

"You do?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Yes, we do. Why not? We are equals in life," he smiled, "but it's up to you both. Remember that, and all will be fine."

"Thanks, Seth." Edward waved and turned his phone off.

Looking up, he saw Emmett leaning on the door frame. "Guess you heard all that," he sighed.

Pushing himself of the frame, Emmett walked over and sat beside Edward. His eyes danced over the smaller man's face.

"We don't have to do anything," he smiled, brushing his thumb pad down Edward's cheek, making him close his eyes and lean into the hand.

"Emmett, I love you, and I do want us to make love. I'm just scared," he admitted.

"So am I, Ed," he kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Edward wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and pulled him down so that he was laying full on top of him. Emmett's mouth began to explore Edward's neck and ear nibbling and sucking gently. Edward moaned with pleasure, never having experienced such intimacy; even with Bella. Letting go of Emmett's neck, Edward allowed his hands to explore the contours of his soon-to-be lover.

"Jesus, Edward," Emmett panted, as Edward thrust his hips up to meet his when the bigger man found the sweet spot, on his neck. "You're so beautiful. I want to taste you so bad," he said, sitting on his feet.

Edward laid there, panting. Normally, he wouldn't have the need, but he needed to now. It was like he could once again breathe. Pulling himself up onto his elbows, he looked up at Emmett. Looking deep into Emmett's eyes, he could see the love he had for him, something he had seen in Jasper and Carlisle's eyes, when they looked at their mates.

"I want to taste you too, my love," Edward said, reaching out with a shaking hand, pulling at Emmett's belt. "I love you, Emmett, with all that I am." He popped the button on the jeans and, before a mere human could blink an eye, both men were standing naked in front of each other.

Each man was drinking in the others body. Edward reached out and ran his finger along a scar, which ran across Emmett's chest, just where his heart used to beat. He remembered when Emmett got the injury, and cringed.

That was probably the first time he wanted to reach out and hold the man in his arms, and protect him from the evils of the world they lived in. They had been out hunting when they came across a coven of rogue vampires. The Cullen's didn't want trouble, but the coven seemed intent on it. Edward was busy trying to keep Bella from harms way. He didn't realize they were planning on going after the biggest member of the coven, in hopes it would prove their worth. He should have known Bella was of no interest to them.

If he could cry, he would, until Emmett stopped his finger and kissed it.

"Edward, it's not your fault," he whispered.

Edward nodded. Emmett never blamed him for the mistake he had made. Rose, on the other hand, did, and it was decades before she finally stopped reminding him Bella wasn't that special. How right she was. Maybe she had reasons for leaving Emmett but, right now, he didn't care. All that mattered was, he was now his.

"You know that isn't true," Edward groaned, as Emmett's lips traveled down his body, inch by inch.

He worked the inside of Edward's thigh with his lips while his other hand stroked the other side. So many sensations were coursing through Edward. Never before had he felt so wanted. The mere touch of a man, who he had loved for longer than he could even remember, made him feel like he belonged. His hands ran through the tight curls on Emmett's head. It was as soft as he imagined it to be. Millimetres from his ball sack, Emmett paused. Edward chewed his lip and stopped his hand in Emmett's hair.

"May I?" he asked, as he looked Edward right in the eyes.

Giving a nod, Edward closes his eyes, his body still as a statue, as if he was tense. Sensing Edward wasn't so sure, his lover reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He felt him relax and took it as a signal. He ran his nose against Edward's full ball sack. Gasps escape Edward's lips Never before had anyone been close to his private parts, Bella had always refused to go down on him. He tensed, just thinking of her, making Emmett stop and looked up.

"Don't over think, Edward, just feel." He again licked Edward's ball sack.

Emmett wanted nothing more than to please his lover, to make him enjoy what he hoped would be a new beginning for them both. Edward's eyes fluttered closed and he began to relax. Pleased he was taking heed, he rolled his lover's ball with his tongue, earning him a beautiful moan, making his own cock throb even more. Edward's long, nimble fingers scraped through Emmett's hair while his hips thrust upward, needing more.

"Sweet mother of all that is good . . . " he moaned, tilting his head back, as Emmett's fingers caressed his ass cheeks.

Emmett pushed his hands under Edward's thrusting hips and held him up, so he had better access to his hole. His tongue, wet with venom, flicked with one, quick sweep. Not expecting anything of the sort, the red-headed vampire squeaked in surprise, but only tried to move his legs farther apart so he could feel the wet tongue again. Pushing his strong muscle into the tight ring that had not been used in over two hundred years, it was tighter than anything Emmett had ever experienced.

Thrusting his tongue in and out, he began to feel Edward's hole become easier to manipulate. Opening up his mind, Emmett showed the now-withering lover what he was going to do. Without giving him any time to protest, Emmett flipped him over, using a strong arm, then placed it around Edward's slender waist, kissing his back with soft, gentle lips.

"You are a beautiful man, Edward," he whispered.

"I'm not beautiful," Edward protested, but he really _did_ feel beautiful, by just the mere touch of Emmett.

"My mind can't lie," Emmett opened his mind completely.

Edward gasped at how Emmett saw him. If he could cry, now would probably be the second time in his second life he would want to; the first time being when he held his daughter in his arms for the very first time.

"Make love to me," he said, as he let his body go limp.

He wanted to give Emmett something he had never given anyone else before.

Helping him turn around, Emmett let Edward straddle his body. Emmett let his eyes melt into those of his love.

"You mean it, don't you?"

"You have me, heart, body, and soul, Ems. I have never felt more alive than I do right now." Edward leaned in and softly kissed Emmett.

"I love you, Edward," Emmett said, smiling.

"As I you, my love." Edward leaned forward and kissed Emmett's chest, where his heart once beat.


End file.
